Surprises
by Liv Cassidy
Summary: One female SVU detective gets a lot of surprises that will change her life forever. All of them happen to lead back to one gigantic surprise.
1. Symptoms

Surprises  
**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. So if it's a little cheesy sorry. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any SVU characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf, with the exception of a few characters I make up along the way.**

Chapter 1: Symptoms

The day started out pretty much as any other day. Olivia Benson entered the Special Victims Squad room at approximately 6:30 A.M.

"Just in time, Benson," Captain Cragen said, "we've got a rape-murder on the corner of 9th and 11th Street."

"We're on it," Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia headed straight to 9th and 11th.

What happened?" Olivia asked M.E. Warner as they got there.

"A woman was raped and murder last night around 11:00 P.M., those two early morning joggers found her around 6:10 A.M.," Warner told them.

She showed them the body which has cuts all over it. It all appeared to have been done by a very sharp object. The body was naked.

"Where are her clothes?" Elliot asked.

"The victim was found naked," Warner told him.

"Do we have an id?" Olivia asked.

"No, whoever did this took her purse as well," Warner said.

**8:30 A.M. SVU Squad room**

"Our Jane Dough is really named Melanie Williams," announced Captain Cragen, "she was 31 years old and of Queens, her husband just identified her." Then he turned to Munch and Fin, "I want you two to go question him, Benson and Stabler you two check out the crime scene for a gold cross, the husband claims she always wore one, but it wasn't found with the body."

"Right on it, Captain," they all said.

During the questioning of Michael Williams he told them that he had taken their two year old son to his mother's house. He and Melanie had been planning to spend the night alone. When Melanie didn't show up after nine that night he got worried. Then when the Morning News came on this morning he heard an unidentified woman had been found dead, so he called the police.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot were driving to the crime scene.

"Hey, Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired," Olivia told him.

"You sure that's all?" Elliot asked in concern for his partner.

"Yes!" she snapped at him.

"Gee, no need to get moody," Elliot said.

"Oh, just shut-up!" snarled Olivia.

Finally they arrived at the scene. Immediately they began to search the area for the cross.

"You know, this perp may have taken the cross as a souvenir," said Olivia.

"Not so fast," Elliot said. "What's this?" He picked up a gold cross.

"Where's the chain, it was a necklace?" asked Olivia.

"That's odd . . . why just take the chain?" asked Elliot.

"Well, there were marks around her neck, maybe he just choked her with it and it broke and maybe it's still in the area?" asked Olivia.

"I don't think so, Olivia are you sure you're okay?" asked Elliot.

She felt rather dizzy. She didn't know what was going on! Suddenly she fell and Elliot caught her.

"Liv, wake up!" was the next thing Olivia remembered hearing.

"What just happened?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"I think you just had a dizzy spell, perhaps you should see a doctor, you haven't looked good all day," Elliot told her.

"I don't find that a necessity," Olivia said to him.

"Olivia why do always have to be so damn stubborn!" cried Elliot.

"I'm fine!" scowled Olivia. Then suddenly she felt very sick to her stomach. She threw up.

"Ok, that's it, you're going to the doctor," Elliot said.

Elliot drove his partner to the nearest clinic. "Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked her.

"No," said Olivia grumpily.

She entered the room. "Hello, I am Dr. Matthews, it is my understanding you've been having dizzy spells and vomiting?"  
"Yeah," Olivia answered.

"Well, I will run some tests now," Dr. Matthews said.

"Okay," Olivia sighed.

**A/N: okay, I'm sure you think you know what's going on. But remember the title Surprises.  Please R&R! **


	2. Olivia's First Surprise

Surprises

Chapter 2: Olivia's First Surprise

A couple long hours after having the tests done Dr. Matthews returned with the results of Olivia's tests.

"Well, what are the results?" Olivia asked nervously. What if she had cancer? Or something worse? Oh her mind was racing of all possible possiblities.

"Well, you're definitely not sick," Dr. Matthews told her.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"You have a simple case of pregnancy, congratulations," Dr. Matthews announced to her.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding!" exclaimed Olivia. She couldn't believe this. Bryan had dumped her two weeks ago. She was absolutely sure he was the father. He was the only person she had sex with in ages.

"No, this is no joke," Dr. Matthews told her.

"How far a long am I?" Olivia asked her.

"Approximately 3 and a half weeks," Dr. Matthews informed her.

Olivia left the room. Elliot was waiting for her in the waiting room.

"What'd you find out?" he asked her impatiently.

"I'm fine, I just have a minor case of the stomach flue, I ought to be fine by tomorrow," Olivia lied to him. She figured he didn't need to know yet. Besides, she needed to find Bryan to tell him the news. Hopefully he would support her. But she had a gut feeling that he wouldn't.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Elliot asked her looking relieved.

"Sure," she said. They were only five minutes from her apartment, though. Technically she could walk to her apartment. She better to be safe and take Elliot's offer.

When Elliot dropped her off at home she didn't know what she was going to do. Perhaps she could take off work tomorrow and find Bryan and tell him the news. Yet, she didn't know if that was the right thing to do or not. But whatever she was going to do she needed to do it quickly. She couldn't hold this a secret for too long.

**A/N: yeah, it's short. But the next chapter will be much longer and much more interesting. I just had to put this one in to get the nextchapters started :) **


	3. Finding Bryan

Chapter 3: Finding Bryan

The next morning Olivia called Cragen bright and early. "Um, Captain, I'm not feeling real well, can I have today off?" she asked. "I assume Elliot told you about yesterday."

"Yes, he did," Cragen said.

"So is it okay if I have a day off, I have a really severe headache," Olivia told him.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow," Cragen said.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

Next Olivia dialed Bryan's phone number. She got the operator, "This phone has been disconnected."

_Great, _thought Olivia, _he moved. _The next thing she did out of desperation was call his parents who hated her.

"Hello," Bryan's dad answered.

"Hello, Mr. Piper, this is Olivia Benson . . . I don't know if you remember me or not but . . . "

"You're that idiotic cop girl that dated my son a few months ago," he broke in.

"Yes, by any chance do you know where he is?" Olivia asked him.

"He moved to Queens since he dumped you, said he couldn't bear to live in the same neighborhood as you, it hurt him too much," Mr. Piper said.

"Ooh . . . umm . . . do you know where he is right now, I really need to talk to him," Olivia said.

"He works at Star's Convenient Store, but I'd recommend you leave him alone, it'd just make him hurt if he saw you," Mr. Piper said.

"Okay, thanks," said Olivia.

Right after she hung up the phone she headed straight to Star's Convenient Store. She didn't care what Bryan's dad said.

When she entered the store she discovered it was being robbed.

"Halt! Police!" she yelled. She grabbed her id. Thank goodness she carried that and her gun around everywhere, even on her days off.

"Look, we weren't doing anything," said one of the boys.

"You call you and your gang stealing cigarettes and alcohol, which I highly doubt you are even of age to do, doing nothing?" asked Olivia. "Plus, you tied up to the cashier!"

She went and untied Bryan.

"Liv . . . who called the police?" asked Bryan.

"Nobody, I came here to see you," Olivia told him.'

The boys made a run for it. She began to chase them down. "No, you don't!" she yelled.

She managed to get the one with the cigarettes and the alcohol with him. However, the other three boys got away. Immediately she handcuffed him and put him in her car.

Next she called the cops to come and get him. Thank goodness she didn't have to call her department.

"Hello, Detective Benson, where's Stabler?" Officer Malachi asked her.

"Oh, I'm off today," said Olivia.

"Don't you live on the other side of the city?" asked Malachi.

"I just came by to see an old friend, do me a favor and don't mention this to anyone in my department," said Olivia.

"Sure, no problem," Malachi told her. "So, you say there were three other kids?"

"Yeah, they all ran way, I couldn't chase them all down on my own," Olivia told him.

"We'll start looking from them," Malachi said.

Olivia went back into Star's.

"So, Liv, why did you come to see me?" Bryan asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.

"Wait, how'd you find me first?" asked Bryan.

"Your dad told me," she answered.

"Ooh," Bryan muttered.

"Bryan," she said, "I'm pregnant."

"What – it's not mine, is it?" asked Bryan.

"It is, it has to be," Olivia answered.

"But . . . how?" asked Bryan.

"Look, you're the only one I slept with in ages," Olivia told him.

"Get an abortion," said Bryan.

"No," Olivia said, "I can't and I won't."

"Why not, I'm not fit to be a dad, and you surely can't take care of a child on your own!" Bryan yelled. "You don't even have time for a boyfriend!"

"Look, I had time to conceive a child, I can have time to raise it as well," Olivia told him.

"Look at that partner of yours!" exclaimed Bryan. "If it were not for his wife those children would be lost and confused in this world. This baby won't even have grandparents!"

"You are your parents' only son, if I recall right just two months ago your mom kept telling you to settle down and have a family," Olivia said.

"Look! My parents hate you!" exclaimed Bryan. "I'm sure they will want no part in a child of yours!"

"But they would want part in a child of yours?" asked Olivia.

"Look, Olivia, please leave and don't come back," Bryan said.

She sighed, and left.


	4. Telling Her Partner

Chapter 4: Telling Her Partner

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It almost made me cry though.**

The next morning came far too quickly. Olivia just didn't want to get about of bed. After hitting her alarm clock three times she decided she better get up. It was already a quarter after five. She was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry up. If she were late to work then everyone would begin to suspect something was up. They probably already suspected something was up. She had taken a day off in ages. Olivia couldn't even remember the last day she took a day off from work.

After getting ready Olivia slowly drove to work. It was rather unusual how the traffic was as bad as usual. Was it a holiday and she missed it? No, it wasn't. She just was later than usual. All the early morning people had passed. The next shift of cars won't start until 7:00 A.M.

When she arrived at work she slowly walked into the squad room. Normally she was 15 minutes early at least. Today she was arriving just on time. Hopefully the guys didn't notice.

"Morning, Liv," Fin said.

"Look who decided to show up," smirked Munch.

"Hey, Olivia," Elliot said.

_Uh-oh, did he suspect something? Did Malachi mention anything to him? They were pretty good buds. Often they went for drinks. _Olivia thought.

"Uh, hey Elliot," she said quickly.

"So you were still yesterday?" Elliot asked her.

_Oh crap! _Olivia thought. "Uh, yeah, I just had a headache, but I'm fine now. I just didn't want to take any chances fainting on the job again," Olivia told him.

"So did you go anywhere?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she told him. Then she decided to change the subject, "Are there any leads in the Williams Case?"

"Melanie had been having an affair with a man who was also married," John said.

"Is he a suspect?" asked Olivia.

"No, DNA didn't match, I think this one is going down an empty road," Fin said.

"Unless the perp has done it before and we can link him to another case," Olivia said.

"You and Elliot go do that," Cragen said walking into the room.

"Sure," Olivia said.

"Hey, Liv, look at this," Elliot said shortly after they had begun looking.

"What?" she asked him.

"There are three cases with the exact same scenario, they were all murdered and raped, all of them had crosses around their necks, and all three of them had chains missing from the crosses," Elliot told her.

"When are the dates?" Olivia asked.

"January 2000, February 2002, and August 2004," said Elliot.

"Seems like he strikes every 2 years," Olivia commented.

"And we're going to stop him this time," Elliot said.

"Yes, we are," said Olivia.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Elliot asked changing the subject.

"Nothing," Olivia said.

"Then how come you were in Star's Convenient Store yesterday when you were supposed to be sick?" Elliot asked her.

"I went for Tylenol, and who told you that?" asked Olivia.

"First of all, Star's is on the opposite side of town from where you live," said Elliot, "and Ivan Malachi told me last night when we went out for drinks, he said you were seeing and old friend."

"OK, Elliot, I can't lie to you anymore," Olivia said taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my goodness, Liv, you have got to tell Cragen, it's far too dangerous for you to be chasing perps and stuff!" exclaimed Elliot.

"I know I have to tell him, I'm just waiting for the right time," Olivia said to him.

"That better be soon," Elliot ordered. "So what were you really doing yesterday?"

"I was talking to the baby's father," Olivia said.

"Ooh," Elliot said.

"He wants me to have an abortion, but I'm not, it's my child that I'm going to raise," Olivia said. "My mother made a choice to keep me, and if I had to name one good thing about my mother it would be she taught me to choose life over abortion."

"Good choice, and I'm sure Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth will be glad to help you," Elliot assured her.

"Thank you, Elliot," Olivia said.

"No problem, I'm here for you," said Elliot. He hugged her. "You're like a sister to me, and an aunt to my kids."


	5. Telling the Captain

Chapter 5: Telling the Captain

**A/N: I did a lot of work on this chapter. It went from a short couple paragraphs in my 1st draft to this in my 2nd…**

Olivia was nearly four months pregnant now. She hadn't spoken to Bryan since she told him about the baby. He had made it awfully clear he wanted nothing at all to do with the baby. It made her very depressed that the father of her child wanted nothing to do with it. She had always hoped to be different from her mother. It had been her dream to get married to a rich man and have 5 kids. Clearly, that dream had failed long ago. She would be lucky if she ever married. Who would want to marry a cop with a child? Maybe Bryan was right. Perhaps she couldn't care for a child and work at the same time. Maybe she should quit her job and become a full-time mother and find the right guy to help her raise her child. _No, push that thought right out of your head _Olivia thought. _My job is my life. I'm not going to let some low life like Bryan convince me I can't do it and take care of my baby. _

She looked at herself in the mirror; she was beginning to show. Also, she still hadn't told Cragen. Yeah, Elliot had ordered her three months ago to go and tell him. She just couldn't find the right time to tell him. She had been telling Elliot that Cragen said it was okay for her to work until she was really showing. What Olivia really didn't want was to be on desk duty. It was very selfish and careless of her. She just was a desk duty kind of cop!

One day at work Olivia knew she had to tell Cragen before he found out for himself. As much as she didn't want to, she had to.

Olivia walked into Cragen's office. "Captain, I need to tell you something," Olivia told him.

"O.K., so what's up Olivia?" he asked her.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"And how far along are you?" he asked in a mellow tone of voice.

"About 4 months," Olivia told him.

"And how long have you known?" asked Cragen.

"3 months," answered Olivia.

"And why haven't you told me about this before, you shouldn't be out on the streets in this condition," Cragen told her.

"I don't know, I was just looking for the right time," Olivia said.

"You, Olivia, didn't want to be on desk duty, I know you," said Cragen. "As of right now, you are on desk duty, I will find a temporarily replacement partner for Elliot."

"Ah, Captain! Is that necessary?" she asked him.

"Yes, he can't be out there alone," said Captain Cragen.

"Can't Munch or Fin be his partner?" asked Olivia.

"Olivia, Munch and Fin are partners, they need each other," Cragen said.

Later that day a gorgeous brunette haired woman came into the squad room. Olivia was researching on the computer. They had a suspect for the Williams case finally. She was trying to find some dirt on this guy.

"Hello, I'm Detective Gabrielle Johnson, you must be Olivia Benson," said the woman.

"Yeah, that would be me," said Olivia.

"I am your replacement, where is the Captain?" asked Gabrielle.

Olivia pointed to Captain Cragen's office. "Right there," she said.

Right away Olivia did not take a liking to this woman. She looked way to young to be a cop. Plus, she looked more like a model than a cop as well. There was no way that her partner was going to be spending all his days with her! Olivia would not permit it!

Elliot and John walked into the squad room. "Hey, Cragen rang and said that my new partner was here," he said to her. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah, she's not that impressive," Olivia told him.

"Really?" asked Elliot. "Where is she?"

"She's in Cragen's office," said Olivia.

Elliot went in there. Olivia was sure he'd find her impressive. He had just been through a divorce and was on the rebound. He often was even flirting with Olivia. Olivia had told him clearly that she would never date someone that was from her department, they would never be more than friends. Sometimes she wondered if he truly understood the rule that you couldn't date your partner or someone you work with.

When Elliot and Gabrielle came out he was already drooling over her. Olivia could see it in his eyes.

"Hey, Gabrielle, have you met Olivia?" he asked. Yeah, he was in love, otherwise he would have remembered that Olivia had already told them they'd met.

"Yeah, we met when I first came in," said Gabrielle.

"So, Gabrielle, let's get to know each other better, since we're going to be working together and all, are you married?" he asked her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, _Idiot._

"No, I was engaged, but he called the wedding off," said Gabrielle. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm recently divorced," said Elliot.

"Do you have any kids?" asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah, 4; 3 girls and a boy," said Elliot.

_I can't stand anymore of this, _Olivia thought. She got up and left.

Later on Casey and Olivia were talking.

"So have you met my replacement?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah, that girl Elliot's all over?" asked Casey.

"So I'm not the only one who saw it!" exclaimed Olivia.

"It's rather sickening, I thought you were his true love," laughed Casey.

"Who knows, maybe he's the type of guy who only likes his partner," Olivia said.

"Hey, you've been partners with him for what 8 years now, you should know," said Casey.

"Yeah, but he wasn't single before," said Olivia. "He didn't have a reason to hit on his partner before," said Olivia.

"Yeah, I suppose you have a good point," admitted Olivia.

Much later, shortly before Olivia was getting ready to go home, Elliot approached her.

"So, what do you think about Gabrielle?" asked Elliot.

"Personally, I don't like her," said Olivia, "do you expect me to?"

"Wait, you're not jealous are you!" exclaimed Elliot.

"Huh? Me, no way! Jealous of her!" laughed Olivia.

"You are jealous! You said very clearly you would never date your partner," Elliot reminded her.

"Well, technically she's your partner now, so you shouldn't be able to date her either," Olivia said.

"She's my temporary partner, after you're back and fully functioning I can see her whenever I please," said Elliot.

"Elliot, for heaven's sake she's like twenty!" exclaimed Olivia.

"She's twenty-five to be exact, and who cares about age difference these days?" asked Elliot.

"Elliot, just shut-up!" yelled Olivia. She left.

She hated to yell at Elliot. Maybe she was jealous? She didn't know what she was right now. All these pregnancy hormones had her going absolutely crazy.


	6. Accident

Chapter 6: Accident

**A/N: This is a very short chapter. But it is however very necessary.**

Olivia began driving home. Her mind could not keep off Elliot. What on earth was wrong with her? It wasn't possible for her to fall in love with her partner. It must just be the hormones. There was no way in her right mind she would have feelings for Elliot.

As she began to get closer to her apartment she was suddenly alarmed when she heard gunshots. It was a shooting. Immediately she picked up her phone and called it in. The next thing was she got out of the car to see what had happened. The two guys who had the guns had run off immediately when they saw her pull up. However, she didn't know there was a third guy.

She discovered three guys had been shot. She went to see if they had pulses. One of them had a very weak pulse the other two were dead.

Finally, the ambulance and police arrived. "Wow, Olivia, you witnessed another crime," Officer Malachi said. "So, what happened now?"

Olivia still hadn't exactly forgiven Malachi for telling Elliot that he'd seen her when she'd specifically told him not too. Okay maybe she hadn't told him not to tell Elliot. Still, he should have gotten the hint.

"I was just driving down the road and I heard gunshots. There were two perps I believe. They ran away as soon as they saw me," Olivia said.

"I see, did you notice what they looked like?" asked Malachi.

"They looked like gangsters, but I didn't get a good look at them," Olivia told him.

"I see, could you identify them if you had to?" asked Malachi.

"That's a stupid question; I just told you I didn't get a good look at them, why don't you ask the living victim when he wakes up?" Olivia snapped.

"Gee, what's wrong with you? You know I'm just doing my job, or at least you should know that," said Malachi.

"Whatever," Olivia said.

"You still haven't forgiven me for tipping off Elliot of where you were that day you took off,' said Malachi.

"Never mind, Malachi," said Olivia. "I must get back to my apartment; I'm missing my nighttime soaps." She had taken a recent liking to nighttime soaps. They used to make her sick. Now never missed one!

Just as she was walking back to her car the third perp shot her. "Olivia!" Malachi shouted. He ran over and called it straight into the ambulance. She had been shot in the leg. But it was clear that the perp had been aiming for her back and missed.

Several hours later she woke up at the hospital. Elliot was at her side.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked her.

"What happened?" she asked jadedly.

"You were shot," Elliot informed her.

"Huh?" she asked. Then she remembered Gabrielle. "Why aren't you with Gabrielle, why do you care about me?"

"I guess you were right about her, I was at her house when I got the news of the shooting," said Elliot.

"What do you mean by I was right?" asked Olivia.

"I mean, she is too young for me, I realized today that going over to her house and talking is almost like talking with my daughter Maureen," said Elliot.

"My point exactly," Olivia said. "Wait, how did you get in here, I thought only family was allowed?"

"Well, I'm basically the same thing as family," Elliot informed her.

"Okay, what'd you tell them to get in?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"Okay, I told them I was your husband," Elliot said.

"Elliot!" smiled Olivia.

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you were okay," said Elliot.

"Wait. . .," Olivia said suddenly remembering the baby, "is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the babies are fine," said Elliot.

"Oh good, wait . . . did you just say babies or am did I suffer a hearing loss?" Olivia asked him.

**A/N:Haha Cliffhanger! **


	7. That's Right, Babies!

Chapter 7: That's Right, Babies

"That's right, Liv, you're having twins," Elliot announced to Olivia.

"Oh my God I can't believe this!" exclaimed Olivia. Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. How was this possible? As far as she knew twins didn't run in her family. Well, technically she didn't know about her father's family. She'd never met him. Didn't twins usually run on the woman's side of the family anyway? "I can't believe you told them you were my husband, and I can't believe you knew this before I did!" She was shocked an amazed at the same time. _Perhaps Elliot and I were ment to be _Olivia thought. _No, that can't happen, we're partners. Partners don't date their partners!_

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and then they started springing all this stuff on me, it's not like I planned to tell them you were my wife to get all this information," said Elliot.

"I know, and you are the closest thing I have to family, you could've at least just said you were my brother!" exclaimed Olivia.

"I know, I wasn't thinking, and I was so worried about you," Elliot said.

"I forgive you, El," Olivia said.

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, did they tell you the gender?" she asked him.

"Yes," Elliot nodded, "do you want to know."

"Yes!" Olivia asked excitedly. She had personally been wondering this from the day she found out she was pregnant.

"They're girls," said Elliot.

"Ah," Olivia sighed. She'd been kind of hoping for girls. "So is the rest of the squad out in the waiting room?"

"Yeah, of course," Elliot laughed.

"Can they come in?" asked Olivia.

"Well, now that you're awake I can't think of a reason why they shouldn't be able to," a doctor Olivia did not recognize said walking in the room.

A few minutes later the whole squad and Casey was surrounding her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cragen asked.

"Better," Olivia told him. Then she turned to Elliot, "Have you told them the news?"

"No, I have not had the chance to," said Elliot.

"What news?" they all looked puzzled.

"Guys, I'm having twins," said Olivia.

"That's phenomenal!" exclaimed Casey.

"Terrific!" the rest agreed.

"Just make sure if ones a boy you named him Johnny," said Munch.

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that," Olivia smiled, "they're girls."

"Ah, shucks!" exclaimed Munch. Everyone laughed. "Can one of the middle names be Munchie?"

Olivia laughed, "I don't think so. . ."

"One of the middle names is going to be Ellie, isn't that right, Liv?" Elliot joked.

"Yeah, sure," Olivia laughed sacrastically.

"Well, we better leave you to rest, we'll see you later, Olivia," Captain Cragen announced to them all.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so short! I promise there are still a few surprises left. I'm working on another SVU fiction also. I will post it in a couple weeks or so. Whenever I finish this one.**


	8. It's Worth a Try

Chapter 8: It's Worth a Try

A couple days later Olivia was released from the hospital. She was exhausted and Cragen had given her two weeks off. Olivia had no idea what she was going to do for the next two weeks. Perhaps try and find Bryan again? It was worth a try. She still had low hopes that he would help her in any way at all. A girl could always dream, though.

After getting a full night's sleep, which she hadn't had in at least three days because hospital beds are so uncomfortable, Olivia decided to call Bryan's parents again. Maybe he was over there by some freak chance.

"Hello," Bryan's father answered.

"Yeah, this is Olivia again, is Bryan there by any chance?" asked Olivia.

"Look, our son told us about your little visit, and they he wants no damn part of that baby of yours!" his father screamed and hung of the phone.

"Dang," Olivia sighed. What was she going to do now? He had a right to know he had fathered twins. But then again he had made it pretty clear he could careless about any child of hers. All she really wanted was for her children to have a father who loved them. But apparently with Bryan as their father that would not happen.

Three days later Olivia decided why not to do an internet search on Bryan. That way she could find out where he lived and go and talk to him in the privacy of his own home. Then again he could not let her in. She just wished that he would listen and care about her.

When she got online she went to Yellow Book's website. When she typed in Bryan Cook several listings come up in New York. So she decided to narrow the search down by putting in his age. There were only two Bryans around the age of thirty-five that came up. It was easy to narrow down the search though. One of them lived up in the rich end of town. There was no way Bryan could afford to live up in that area considering the fact he worked at a convenience store and didn't exactly have any inherited money coming his way.

As it turns out Bryan lived only up the street from that little convenience store that he works at. Olivia decided to go make a trip up there. She grabbed her coat and went out the door.

When she arrived at the apartment building she couldn't help noticing that it was not located in the best end of town. This was the drug end of the city. This was the side of town you didn't want to be out alone at night.

On the website it said that he lived in Apartment 2B. Olivia slowly walked to Apartment 2B. She was very nervous that he would slam the door in her face. When she got there she hesitantly knocked on the door.

A woman in her early twenties opened the door. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

_Ooh god, he's got another girlfriend! _Olivia thought. _No wonder he doesn't want anything to do with me! _"Um, does Bryan Cook live here?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yeah…BRYAN GET OUT HERE NOW!" she yelled.

"Coming honey," Bryan said.

"Who the heck is she, are you cheating on me?" she asked him impatiently. Well you can imagine why she was jumping to conclusions, considering Olivia's condition and all.

"Don't worry, I'd never do such a thing, she's my ex-girlfriend," Bryan said. "Why don't you leave us a second to talk, okay Trish?"

"Okay, but that baby better not be yours!" exclaimed the woman addressed as Trish.

As soon as Trish was out of hearing distance, Bryan said, "Okay, Olivia, what is it now?" he said. "Have you come to ruin my relationship with my new girlfriend?"

"No, nothing of the sort," Olivia said, "I just thought you had the right to know."

"Know what?" Bryan asked impatiently.

"That I'm having twins! Okay," Olivia said.

"What! You are in over your head, that's why I told you several months ago you should have had an abortion," said Bryan.

"Well, I didn't," Olivia said. "Look, it's my choice to keep these babies, and frankly you have no say in it."

"Then why the heck did you come to tell me in the first place?" asked Bryan.

"Well, I thought you had the right to know, if I were you I would want to know!" exclaimed Olivia.

"That's why you and I do not belong together at all, that's clearly why I broke up with you, now good-bye," Bryan said slamming the door in her face.

Olivia sighed. "That's just what I was afraid of," shesaid aloud. There was nothing she could do about it. He didn't care about her at all. He was stuck into his new younger more improved girlfriend clearly. She just couldn't stand men who went out with women nearly half their age! She also could not stand men who were not willing to take responsibility for their actions. It's partly his fault that she's in this situation. But of course she couldn't put all the blame on him. She had agreed to have sex with him before they were married as well. Therefore, it was not just his fault. She was now on her own. Though, Elliot had said he and his girls would help her. And Olivia was sure they would. Elliot was a good guy.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I'd appreciate more too. Please add any ideas or suggestions. **


	9. Baby Names

Chapter 9: Baby Names

Olivia walked into the squad room a few weeks later. She had been totally humiliated with her visit with Bryan. Olivia had made a promise to herself that she would leave Bryan alone for the rest of her life. He choose not to have anything to do with her or the babies, so let him get his wish.

"Hey, Liv," Elliot greeted Olivia. He looked rather excited.

"Hey, El," Olivia smiled. "Where's Gabrielle?"

"Oh, she's hardly everhere on time, Cragen's getting awfully ticked off with her, he says if she's late one more day he's going to have to fire her," said Elliot.

"I thought she didn't have any children or a husband, why's she late?" Olivia asked out of curiosity.

"God knows, she probably has a lot of late nights, by the look of her apartment she entertains a lot of men there," Elliot laughed.

Olivia smiled to herself. _I'm so glad he's over her _she thought with joy.

"So, Olivia, what'd you do while you had your time off?" Munch asked.

"Well, I shall hope she spent it resting," Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, and I went and saw Bryan again," Olivia sighed.

"You did? What'd he have to say?" asked Elliot.

"Nothing to my interest really, he reminded me I can't take care of a child on my own, oh and by the way he has another girlfriend already," Olivia said.

"Whoa, did you two just break up like a couple weeks or so ago?" asked Munch.

"John, try like a couple months ago, but of course he has all the reasons to move on," said Olivia.

"Knowing that creep he probably has two or three other girlfriends, and he was probably cheating on Olivia to begin with," said Elliot as if she wasn't in the room.

"He was a pretty nice guy," Olivia objected. "I doubt at the time he was seeing anybody else.

Elliot shrugged and mumbled, "I doubt it."

"So, Liv, on your time off did you come up with any baby names," said Fin changing the subject.

"I really like the names Casey and Cady," Casey said.

"Those are cute names," agreed Olivia. "But, I already have two names picked out."

"Well, tell us already!" the squad exclaimed.

"I really love the name Madison," Olivia said, "I've wanted to name my first child that since I was like three."

"Haven't you forgotten you're having twins?" Munch asked.

"No, I haven't," said Olivia. "I also like the name Marissa."

"Those are adorable names," Elliot said.

"Yes, absolutely adorable," everyone else agreed.

"What about middle names?" asked Elliot.

"Middle names, well Madison's middle name will beMariska and Marissa's middle name name will be Jayne," said Olivia.

"MadisonMariska Benson and Marissa Jayne Benson, ahhhh," Munch said.

Just then Gabrielle walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late," she said roughly.

Cragen walked into the room. "Gabrielle, that's the fifth time you've been late in the last two weeks, what's your excuse this time?"

"Well, you see, I forgot to set my alarm last night, therefore, it didn't go off and I woke up an hour late," Gabrielle told him.

"Well, if it happens again I'm afraid I'm going to fire you," Cragen told her.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Gabrielle said.

After Cragen had left the room Elliot asked, "So, Gabrielle, why are you really late?"

"What, do you think what I told the boss isn't the truth? Well,I have news for you, it is," said Gabrielle. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go down the hall and get some case files for that case we are working on."

After she had left the room, Elliot said, "She's such a liar, the woman hasn't told one truthful thing in her life."

"People like that get on my nerves," Olivia said shaking her head.

"I can't wait until those babies are born and you can get back on the job," Elliot said.

"I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do about child care," Olivia admitted.

"Don't worry, my girls can watch them," said Elliot.

"What about when they're in school?" Olivia asked.

"Good point, we can figure something out together, I am sure," Elliot told her confidently.

"Elliot, you're a life saver," Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Elliot laughed.

Olivia elbowed him a little bit.

"Hey don't get all moody on me," Elliot said.

Olivia gave him a passionate smile.


	10. It's Time!

Chapter 10: It's Time

**A/N: Sorry on the delay, I've had a very severe case of writer's block. Huge surprise at the end of this chapter!**

It had been a couple months. Olivia was nearly in her seventh month now. Everything had been going fine. The doctors had warned her that she may deliver prematurely, many twins were delivered premature. She had been having cramps lately, but she was sure it was nothing.

One day at work Cragen suggested that it was time she stopped coming in. She had been told that the babies could literally come any day now, so it was best that she get her rest.

"Oh come on, if I'm not here, where would I be?" Olivia protested. She had nothing better to do. He couldn't possibly to this to her.

"Come on, Liv, the old man's right for once, you should get your rest, taking care of twins will be a lot of work, trust me I know from experience," Elliot reassured her.

Cragen gave him a look, "Old man?"

Elliot smiled weakly. That was the wrong thing to say in front of your boss.

"Okay, maybe you're right," sighed Olivia. She got up and started to leave. Then Elliot stopped her.

"Hey, is it okay if I come over to your apartment tonight?" Elliot asked her.

"Sure, we can watch re-runs of _I Love Lucy_," Olivia said.

"Sounds fun," Elliot said.

When Olivia got home she was just exhausted. The first thing she did was go to bed. She hadn't realized how tired she actually was. When she was at work she didn't think about how tired she was. She was sure, however, that this wasn't tired; tired was going to be the first year of her babies' lives.

She woke up a couple hours later. When she looked at the lock it was about six o'clock. Elliot would get off work at six-thirty, presuming everything went well. Hopefully he didn't get stuck on a case. She was really looking forward to his company.

Olivia got out of bed and went and turned on the television. Perhaps there was something good on. When she started flipping channels she got a huge cramp in her stomach. "Oh my God!" she shouted. Was this what they considered a contraction? She'd never actually been in labor, so she wouldn't know. She looked at the clock. It was now six-thirty. Should she contact Elliot? "Yes, that's exactly what I'll do," she said aloud.

She picked up her phone and dialed Elliot.

"Hello?" he answered.

"El, is that you?" she huffed.

"Hey, Liv, I just got off work I'm heading over to your apartment right now," Elliot told her. "Wait, is something wrong? You don't sound that good."

"Elliot, I think I'm in labor!" exclaimed Olivia.

"What! You're only eight months!" exclaimed Elliot.

"Well you know what the doc said about twins being delivered prematurely," Olivia said.

"How far apart are the contractions? Has your water broken?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"Well, I've only had one contraction…" Olivia admitted.

"Well, if you get another one by the time I'm there I'll take you to the hospital," said Elliot. "I remember when Kathy was pregnant she always had contractions in like the seventh and eighth months, but she always delivered in the ninth."

Just as he was speaking she had another contraction. "El, I just had another contraction!" she shouted out of pain.

"Okay, hold on, I'm on my way," Elliot said.

He was there in about ten minutes. Luckily her water hadn't broken yet. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Olivia said hustling out the door. _Gosh, I hope we don't get stuck in traffic _was what was going through Olivia's mind at the time.

They arrived at the hospital in approximately twenty minutes. Dr. Matthews was there when they walked in. Olivia hadn't even thought to call the hospital, she was too apprehensive of what was going to happen.

"What seems to be the problem, Olivia?" Dr. Matthews asked her.

"I think I'm in labor!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Already?" she asked. "Well, let's go see, it could just be a false alarm."

Dr. Matthews took her into a room and they checked her out. "You are not only in labor, but you are not having two babies!" exclaimed Dr. Matthews.

"What the heck do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"You are having three babies, commonly known as triplets," said Dr. Matthews.

"What the heck do you mean?" Olivia repeated.

"Well, it appears in our previous ultrasounds one of the babies has been hiding behind the other, it will be very tiny I will warn you that," Dr. Matthew said. "I'm estimating its weight at about two pounds maybe."

"That is tiny," Olivia agreed. Her heart was racing. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to take care of two babies, how was she going to handle three? "What do you estimate the other two?"

"Well, baby one is about four pounds and baby two is about five and a half pounds, she will be a big one," Dr. Matthews told her.

"Do you know the sex of the third baby?" Olivia asked.

"I do, but would you like to leave that for a surprise?" Dr. Matthews asked.

Olivia thought for a second. "Yeah, why not?" she asked.

"We are going to go get you a room set up and these babies should be delivered in no time, you will be having a C-section," Dr. Matthews said.


	11. Here They Are!

Chapter 11: Here They Are!

**A/N: Once again I would like to apologize for the delay in this. There will be one or two more chapters left in this. It depends if I decide to have the next chapter be one long one or two not so long ones. Also, just a heads up, I'm planning on doing a sequel to this. **

Olivia's heart was racing. She couldn't believe in a matter of time she was going to have not one, not two, but three babies. She hadn't even considered boy names. She'd just been planning on two girls. What if the third baby was a boy? Her third choice for a girl name had been Melanie. Hopefully it was a girl. Then she wouldn't have to think of a boy's name.

"We're going to put you to sleep," one of the doctors who would be delivering the triplets informed her.

"Why?" she asked. She'd had a friend who had a C-section and they hadn't put her to sleep.

"When having multiple births sometimes it is best if the mother is asleep," the doctor told her.

Olivia wasn't sure if she liked the idea of that. She wanted to be awake at the birth of her children. "Can Elliot come in?" she asked. She wanted him to be there with her.

"Yes," said the doctor.

A little while late Elliot entered dressed in doctor clothes. "Oh, Elliot!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Liv, I can't believe you're having triplets!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I know!" exclaimed Olivia. "Do you have any idea for boy names?"

"No, is it a boy?" Elliot asked her out of curiosity.

"I have no idea, she wanted to leave it to be a surprise, but I never decided on any boy names, I was just planning on having two little girls," Olivia said.

"I really like the name Brayden," said Elliot. "When we were having Dickie and Lizzie we thought Lizzie was a boy, we were going to name Lizzie, Braden."

"Really," Olivia asked," I never knew that."

"Yeah, we were planning on two girls and two boys," Elliot said.

"I like the name Brayden," Olivia said. "What do you think about the name Braden Elliot Benson?"

"I like it," Elliot said.

"Good, then if it shall be a boy his name will be Brayden Elliot," said Olivia.

"What about a girl?" Elliot asked her. "You didn't three girls names picked did you?"

"Actually," Olivia said, "I did."

"You did, what was the third girl name you had?" asked Elliot.

"Melanie Eleanor," said Olivia.

"That's a cute name," Elliot said.

The doctor entered the room. "So are we ready to put you to sleep so we can deliver these babies?" he asked.

"I'm ready," Olivia said.

Several hours later Olivia lied in a hospital bed. Her eyes were very dreary. She couldn't remember where she was. Suddenly she came to remember, she had been put under so they could deliver her babies. She put her hands on her stomach. She wasn't pregnant anymore. Had the third baby been a boy or a girl? The curiosity was killing her.

A few minutes later Dr. Matthews walked in. "You're finally awake, we were beginning to worry about you!" she exclaimed.

"Was the third baby a boy or a girl?" Olivia asked immediately.

"Well, why don't you come find out for yourself," said Dr. Matthews. She pulled up a wheeled-chair. "I'll take you down to the Intensive Care Unit and you can see the two smallest, the first baby is in the regular nursery."

When they got down to the ICU Dr. Matthews pointed out two of the babies. One was a girl and the other was a boy. "Elliot told us you wanted the boy to be named Brayden Elliot," said Dr. Matthews. "He said he knew the girls were to be named Madison Mariska and Marissa Jayne, but he wanted to make sure you named choose which had which name."

"She can be Marissa Jayne," said Olivia. "Can I go see Madison?"

"Of course, you can even hold her," said Dr. Matthews.

"I have a question, how much will Marissa have to weigh before she is transferred out of ICU?" asked Olivia.

"She will need to be five pounds, Madison is five pounds and eight ounces," said Dr. Matthews.

"How much does Marissa weigh?" asked Olivia.

"She's 3 pounds and 15 ounces," Dr. Matthews answered.

They entered the Nursery. When Dr. Matthews placed the beautiful baby girl in Olivia's arms she nearly started to cry. She couldn't believe that Bryan had refused to chance to be a father to these adorable little babies.

"When may I take them home?" Olivia asked.

"Well, you may take Madison home at the end of the week, Marissa can probably go home at the beginning of next week, and as for Braden, we'll just have to see," Dr. Matthews said.

"Did Elliot go home?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, he went home to get some rest, he said to tell you that he'd be back early tomorrow morning," Dr. Matthews said.

Olivia was still in disbelief that the little angel in her arms was hers to keep forever. Or at least until the baby became a teenager and hated her, like all children did. That was a long way a way. Olivia had only seen a little of Marissa's face. From what she had seen, the girls had nearly identical faces. Olivia wondered if they were going to be identical when they got a little older. She wondered if she'd have trouble telling them apart. The upcoming years were going to very stimulating.


	12. Welcome Home!

**Chapter 12: Welcome Home!**

It had now been about a week since the triplets were home. Olivia was very anxious to go home. She would be taking Madison home today. Marissa would go home Monday and they still were not sure when little Brady would be coming home. The good news was that he gained a couple ounces this week. They had informed her that he had some lung defect. However, that would not affect him too much. He would probably have asthmas. That was about it.

Elliot walked into Olivia's hospital room as she was packing her suitcase about ready to go.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am," said Olivia.

"So have you planned on what you are going to do with them when you come back to work?" Elliot asked her.

"Gosh! Marissa and Brady aren't even coming home yet and you're worrying about what I'm going to do with them when I go back to work? Are you insane!" snapped Olivia.

"Gee, I was just asking," said Elliot.

"Elliot, I will worry about that when the time comes, right now I just want to make sure all three get home safely," said Olivia.

"Good point," said Elliot. "So do you want me to stay with you tonight and help you with Maddi?"

"If that's all you plan on doing, sure," Olivia said.

"Yeah…that's all I was planning on…wait you weren't thinking…," Elliot said.

"No I wasn't thinking that, I just wanted to make sure you weren't thinking that," Olivia said. Elliot was laughing. "What on earth are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you're pretty funny when your hormones are out of whack," Elliot said.

"Shut-up," Olivia said.

"Okay, so are you ready? Are they bringing the baby in?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah, the doctor just went to get her," said Olivia.

Just right after that Dr. Matthews walked in with Maddi in her arms. "Well, here you go," she said handing Maddi over to Olivia. "Would you like to go out in the wheel chair?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Olivia.

When they arrived home Olivia put sleeping Maddi in the nursery that Elliot had helped her create. It was adorable. However, it had been made for two little girls. At the time they hadn't been planning on triplets or a boy. It had been painted pick with red hearts on the walls. There were two cribs in there. The room was fairly tiny. Olivia hadn't quite figured out where they were going to put Brady. There was barely enough room in that room for two cribs. Perhaps she was going to have to end up moving out of this tiny apartment. There was absolutely no way that she was going to be able to live here with three kids in a two bedroom apartment. When they became teenagers there was no way that Maddi and Rissy would want to share their room with their brother. It seemed like the only logical thing to do was to move. Apparently, that was the same thing Elliot was thinking.

"Yeah, how are you planning on fitting another crib in this room?" Elliot asked her.

"I don't think I'll be able to, I think I'm going to have to move," Olivia said.

"Where are you planning on moving to?" Elliot asked. "I'm hoping you're not moving far away!"

Olivia smiled. "I'm not sure, I guess I can put a crib in my room until I can find a big enough room with at least three bedrooms in it," she said.

"Yeah, just don't move away…I don't know what I—I mean we would do without you," said Elliot.

"By 'we' who do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Oh…you know the entire unit," said Elliot.

"Hmmm," Olivia said.

"What are you thinking?" Elliot asked.

"Oh…nothing," said Olivia.

"Yeah, sure, nothing usually means something," said Elliot.

"Well, it's none of your business!" laughed Olivia.

"Your business is my business," said Elliot.

"Since when?" asked Olivia.

"Never mind, you'll tell me eventually," said Elliot. "So do you want to go shopping for another crib?"

"No," said Olivia.

"Why not?" asked Elliot.

"I want to make sure Brady's really coming home," Olivia said almost in tears.

"Don't worry, Liv, I'm sure Brady's coming home—the doctors said he'd be fine," said Elliot.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean anything, who knows what 'fine' really means," said Olivia in tears.

"Olivia, don't worry about it, he's going to be okay," comforted Elliot.

"Tell me a day you don't worry about your kids," Olivia said.

"Okay—never, but don't stress over it Olivia," said Elliot.

As promised, Marissa came home on Monday. She was up to six pounds now. The doctors were all amazed on how much she had grown. They all were determined that she was going to become a fighter.

As for Brayden, he was doing a little better. He had gained a full pound. However, he was still on oxygen. He still had to gain two pounds and be breathing on his own before he could come home. The doctors still maintained that he would come out okay. Olivia was still worried to death about the little guy.

The first night Marissa was home was very challenging. Whenever Marissa would wake up crying she'd end up waking of Madison. Or if Madison would wake up crying she'd end up waking up Marissa. Unfortunately, Elliot had been sent out on special assignment. Therefore, he could not be there to help her. Olivia sort of thought Cragen had caught on to how Elliot and her relationship was going. That's why he was probably sent away.

Still, Olivia wasn't sure how she was going to get through this. How will she be able to handle this all if…no when…Brady comes home? She constantly had to keep thinking positively that Brady would be coming home no matter what. She did not need to think negative thoughts. The more negative thoughts she thought the more she began to think that Brady would really not come home and she would be depressed the rest of her life because she had lost a child. She prayed every single night that little Brady would come home soon. She knew deep in her heart Brayden Elliot would come home one of these days. She just knew it.

**A/N: There will be one more chapter to this. Will Brayden come home or not? Stay tuned! **


	13. The Gang's All Here

Chapter 13: The Gang's All Here

**A/N: I know I took awhile, but I figured ya'll weren't too anxious for a new chapter since nobody reviewed the last chapter. This is the final chapter of this story. There will be a sequel to this…just do your part and review please )**

A week had gone past. Olivia was enjoying her time as a mother. Madison and Marissa were such a joy. As for Brady, the doctor's kept indicating how he had his good days and bad days. Olivia went and saw him daily. He was growing, that was a fact. There was now no doubt in her mind that she would soon have all three of her children in her arms.

One night, at approximately three in the morning, the phone rang. Olivia's heart was racing. _Oh my Gosh, what if something's wrong with Brayden? _was her first thought. She answered the phone nervously, "Hello?"

"Hey, Liv, how's it going?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, are you out of your mind calling me at three in the morning?" asked Olivia. "I have a baby in ICU, and you're calling me at three in the morning just to say _Hey, Liv, how's it going?_"

"Well, I figured you were up anyway, when Kathy and I first brought the twins home we were always up at three in the morning," Elliot said.

"Well, I'm happy for you, I had just gotten to sleep a matter of fact," said Olivia.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Elliot. "I'll hang up now."

"Thank you," Olivia said. "And you better not do that again!" She then hung up the phone. Just about when she was going to lay back down she heard screams down the hall way. _Lovely, Rissy's up, _she thought.

"It's ok, Sweet Pea," Olivia said walking down to the nursery. She picked up the little girl. "You need a diaper change I see," Olivia observed.

Olivia must have fallen asleep with Marissa in her arms in the rocking chair, because the next thing she knew Madison was crying and the sun was shining. She laid Marissa back in the crib and picked up Maddi. The phone started ringing just as soon as she had picked up Madison. _What a hellish morning, _Olivia thought.

"Hello," Olivia answered the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Benson," it was Dr. Matthews on the phone.

"Oh, Dr. Matthews, is Brayden is okay?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Brayden is doing just fine, in fact, I was told to call you and tell you that you can take him home at two-thirty this afternoon," she told her.

"You're kidding me! I wasn't expecting this today!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm sure you weren't, but he's taking a turn for the better, and we've taken him off oxygen and he's breathing on his own now," said Dr. Matthews.

"That's fantastic!" Olivia exclaimed.

"So we'll see you about two-thirty today, then?" asked Dr. Matthews.

"Yeah, we'll all be there," Olivia said. Then she hung up the phone and turned to Maddi. "Did you hear that girl? Your brother is coming home!" _The gang's all going to be here, _Olivia thought. _Wow!_

Then suddenly it reoccurred to her that she had not even gotten a third crib! _Crap! _ Instantly she picked up the telephone and called Elliot.

"Hello," he answered.

"Elliot, oh my Gosh, Brady's coming home and I don't even have a crib!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Whoa! Slow down, did you just say Brady's coming home?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, and I don't have another crib, nor do I the room!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm we can find a crib, in fact I may have an old one in the attic, I'll go look in a second," said Elliot.

"Ooh, Elliot! Thank you," Olivia said.

"And just put him in your room for awhile, until you can find a bigger place," Elliot said.

"That's a good idea, gosh you're a genius!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yes, I know I am," chuckled Elliot.

"So can you go and see if you have that crib?" Olivia asked.

"That I will do," Elliot said. "Hold on a second."

It felt like forever before he returned. _He probably couldn't find it because of that disaster zone in the attic, I don't see how he can find anything in that attic! _Olivia said.

"You're in luck," Elliot announced when he returned. "I found it!"

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Olivia.

"What do you mean?" asked Elliot.

"I mean that your attic is such a mess!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Well, it's an organized mess," Elliot said.

"Anyway, can you bring it over so we can set it up?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, I'm on my way," Elliot said.

Elliot arrived at nine o'clock. Luckily, he was a pro at putting together cribs. It was done by nine thirty. They had plenty of time to spare. 

"So is everything ready?" Elliot asked.

"I think, I went and got him a whole wardrobe the other day," said Olivia.

"How many clothes does a baby boy need?" Elliot chuckled.

She had a fairly large dresser that she had put all three babies' clothes in. "The top two are Marissa and Madison's clothes, the lower two bottom are Brady's clothes," Olivia said.

"Whoa! You are blowing this way out of proportion!" said Elliot. "No way does a boy need twice as much clothes as two girls!"

"What can I say? They had a sale in the boys' section," Olivia said.

Elliot just rolled his eyes.

When two o'clock rolled around Olivia started getting the girls ready to go to the hospital to get their brother. What an exciting day. Olivia made sure that Elliot had a camera to take pictures of this marvelous day in her life.

At the arrival at the hospital a nurse was sitting in the lobby waiting for them. "You must be Olivia," she said.

"Good, I can go get Dr. Matthews to bring Brayden," she said crabbily. _Boy she's not in a good mood, _Olivia thought.

When Dr. Matthews arrived with Brayden, Olivia's heart just filled with joy. "Here you go," Dr. Matthews said. "He's all yours."

"Is it okay for me to snap the pictures now?" Elliot asked. "Why don't you sit down with all the babies in your arms and I'll take a picture."

"Okay," said Olivia.

THE END

**A/N: YES, I am aware I changed the spelling in Brayden's name. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
